Designing a fast start up oscillator having an active mode current consumption of a few microamperes and controlled inrush currents presents a number of issues. Often a fast start up leads to large inrush currents that gradually diminish when the control loop kicks in. During the time for the control loop to close, the desired inrush current may exceed the desired design budget. Further, if the oscillator needs to be accurate as well, then a more elaborate bias generator that delivers a more accurate reference voltage and current may be necessary. This accuracy usually comes at the expense of increased current consumption and increased time to start and increased time to accurately settle the control loop. Additionally, if the oscillator needs to operate at higher frequency (e.g., 10 MHz) the current consumption goes up as well.